The inventive concept relates to a method and system for monitoring a biomedical signal, and more particularly, to a method and system for continuously monitoring a biomedical signal.
A signal that is used to obtain information from a living person or animal may be referred to as a biomedical signal. Numerous physiological processes that are performed in the body of a person or animal may generate various types of biomedical signals, including a biomedical chemical signal, an electrical signal, a physical signal, and the like. Continuously monitoring a biomedical signal may be important in sensing a change in a body that produces the biomedical signal.
The biomedical signal may be sensed by a sensor (or a biomedical signal sensor), and desired information may be obtained by processing the sensed biomedical signal. The sensor that is attached to, or implanted in, a body to sense the biomedical signal may be driven by a battery, and thus, the sensor may have a finite operating time. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sensor having low power consumption to continuously monitor a biomedical signal.